


Shoulder to Cry On (Even if it's Awkward)

by crazymofos2000



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual, Confusion, Diana.is.Demi.but.she.is.not.famous.same.face.different.lives, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazymofos2000/pseuds/crazymofos2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Age:18</p><p>Name:Diana</p><p>Location:London</p><p>Twitter name: @justalittleawkward</p><p>Bio- hey my names Diana! I love cats, I'm bisexual and I ADORE Ed Sheeran!</p><p>*@luckystyles followed you!</p><p>Age:18</p><p>Name:Jimmy;)</p><p>Location: Landan</p><p>Twitter name: @luckystyles</p><p>Bio- hiiiii! Male directioner. 'NO!' Jimmy protested. I am a semi gay cat. XX</p><p>*@justalittleawkward followed you!</p><p>-------------------------------<br/> Or the one where an really surprising friendship occurs between the famous Harry Styles and a fan who seems to be able to relate to Harry more than he knows and an awkward love triangle occurs between Harry, Diana, and Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoulder to Cry On (Even if it's Awkward)

Diana stared at her phone, smiling to herself. 1000 followers. She kept going back and looking at the last one to follow her- @LuckyStyles. His profile was full of retweets and what was just a normal fan account. She had followed him back right away of course, and her finger kept hovering over the message button. She tapped it and her fingers hovered over the keyboard for a moment.

@justalittleawkward: Hey this is Diana! I just wanted to thank and congratulate you on being the 1000th follower! I appreciate it and hope to hear back from you!

She hit the send button and then spent the next four and a half minutes critiquing her message and when she felt her phone buzz it was still in her hand. She smiled again as a little gray bubble popped up underneath her blue one.

@LuckyStyles: Hey Diana, nice to 'meet' you, haha. Your welcome of course! Your account is so funny and unique. I hope to hear back :))))

 

 

Harry sat back and smiled. 

"Oi, what are you smiling about?" Louis asked as he glanced at Harry from his spot on his lap. Harry was sitting cross-legged on the purple couch in their dressing room with Louis sprawled out on the rest of the couch with his head laying on Harrys lap.

"Nothing, Lou," Harry rolled his eyes playfully. His favorite part of the day, except being with Louis of course, was going on his fan account...which was about himself and his four best mates. He knew that it was a bit strange ( thats why he's never told anyone) but it gave him a real chance to connect with his fans, and of course they never found out it's actually Harry Styles they are talking to.

"I just hope you aren't cheating on me," Louis says jokingly, pushing his fringe out of his eyes.

"Louis... I would never cheat on you." Harry tries to sound light and as joking as Louis had, but he couldn't.

"Good," Louis laughs.

Harry just responds by lightly stroking Louis' hair, his face adorn with a sad smile. If only the small, vibrant boy who had turned his life upside down would realize just how much the tall, beautiful boy actually loves him.

\-----  
Harry is giddy and very much ready to get to his house in LA. He can't stand being in the rainy Europe weather and just wants to be alone and sleep in the sun for days. To just relax and get away from the stress.

They were all on their way to the airport and Louis was sitting awkwardly next to Harry and the two other boys were in the seat behind them. Louis had been avoiding Harry for the past two weeks. Obviously he didn't do an amazing job, considering they had cuddle at least once a day. Harry felt like he was in middle school again, just wanting to pass a paper to Louis that said he liked him circle 'yes' or 'no' if he feels the same. Unfortunately, they were no longer in middle school and things just weren't as simple.

"Lou? Is everything alright?" Harry asks sliding ever so slightly closer to his love. Louis couldn't ignore the lump in his throat. 

"Um, No it's, um, I'm fine," Louis stumbles over his words as if they are not true.

"Ok, just let me know if you need anything" Harry assures, rubbing Louis knee.

Harrys mind runs wild as he sees Louis trying to discreetly wipe his eye. Once they all get out of the car and Niall and Liam say short but loving goodbyes,they all left to separate terminals, except for Louis and Harry. Harry quickly walks to a private room, Louis riding close behind him. To Louis he felt like he was moving in slow motion, but to Harry, things were going too quickly to comprehend.

"Louis," Harry said. Louis had a hard time getting that one word out of his closing up throat. There was dead silence as the two boys looked at each other. 

"God, um well, I don't know how to do this," Harry stutters and then lets out a shaky breath.

"Hey, it's fine...whatever you need to say, say it. Im your best friend after all."Louis smiles affectionately. Harry visibly deflates at what Louis says, but Louis only recognizes it as peace washing over Harry. Harry thanks whatever force is out there and that they made Harry one of the most oblivious people in the world.

"Um, yeah. I just wanted to let you know how much I'm going to miss you..." Harry whispers, visibly put off.

"Aw, Haz, I'm gonna miss you bunch too. I'm gonna miss my cuddle buddy," Louis says with love in his voice, just maybe not the type of love Harry wants. Harry smiles sadly before pulling Louis into a tight embrace. Louis tucks his head under Harrys chin, and Harry silently thanks him because he takes two deep breathes, just smelling him. At the same time Louis' face was nuzzled in the junction of Harrys neck and shoulder, smelling his scent. 

"I gotta catch my flight," Harry mumbles into Louis' feathery hair.

"Right, yeah. Go, you. Ya don't wanna miss it," Louis says, reluctantly pushing him away.

"By Lou," Harry whispers as he walks away, both trying to hide their tears.  
\-----  
"Sir, would you like anything to drink for the flight?' A beautiful flight attendant asks leaning over to show Harry a little more than he would like.

"I'm alright," Harry smiles, turning back to his phone.

"If you are sure. Just let me know if you change your mind," she smiles again flirtatiously and moves to the next row.

Harry shakes his head in amusement. He has nearly beat his high score in his favorite game, sticky balls, (pun and irony very much intended) when a text message notification pops up, causing him to die. He sadly presses the notification to read the text.

Diana- Hey there Jimmy what you up to?

Harry- Just getting on a plane. Was in the UK for a bit and now heading home.

Diana- You were in the UK?! Did you stalk one direction/;)?

Harry shakes his head, laughing at the irony of it.

Harry- Unfortunately I wasn't able, I had to work a bit, but now am coming back to the glorious sun of LA.

Diana- Wait, LA? You live in LA?

Harry- Ah yes ,the beautiful City of Angles, is indeed my location of residence.

Diana- You're weird. But, hey! Thats where I live, maybe we can meet up. Somewhere in public of course though, I don't want to get murdered.

Harry- If one of us was going to be murdered it would one hundred percent be me. But yeah that would be pretty cool.

Diana-Really? Well once you get back we can see if we can set something up. But for now I have to go to bed because it's like four in the morning so goodnight, sleep well.

Harry- Sleep well.

 

\----

AN-  
Ok so I really like this story and its plot and stuff. updates may be kind of spuratic and whenever I kind of write when I feel like it but ill try to post every week(Key word TRY) but anyway hope yall like it.

-Kara


End file.
